Retribution
by Eligrl77
Summary: A visitor has arrived in Arendelle for King Hans. He is faced with choices that could end with doing the right thing or erring on the side of pride. Inspired by amazing fan art.
1. Chapter 1

The castle of Arendelle was decorated to the nines. Hans had been given his coronation, at the annoyance of his family. The thirteenth in line could have done anything, but they weren't satisfied with him. He still felt their judging eyes as the crown was placed on his head.

He was considered now a hero to Arendelle. He had defeated the "evil" Elsa and his "wife" Anna had been made frozen because of her. He immediately ended the eternal winter she had set upon them. It didn't matter to him they couldn't find Elsa's remains after he stabbed her heart. He had defeated her. He had Anna's frozen statue in his throne room. He would visit her from time to time to laugh at her. Her sister was dead and she was stupid enough to believe his lies. Even though the town went through a long mourning period, he defied tradition by demanding a coronation immediately. No one dared to say no to King Hans.

The night of his coronation was a long affair. Endless dances, food, and drink filled his long day of celebration. He was strained from the long night of dancing and wine consumption. He was intoxicated on power and loving every minute of it. He was quick to treat anyone who worked there as if they were a peasant. When he tried to sleep all of the excitement off is when strange things began to occur. He began to dream back to when he killed Elsa. It made him restless in his royal bed. Tossing and turning, as if enjoying killing her over and over again. As if his mind was trying to justify the event. It suddenly ended as he woke up in a sweat. He heard some loud noise coming from his window. Still mind still in a fuzz, he opened his window for air. For a second, he was convinced it was a hard rainstorm. He held his hand out and yelped quite loudly. A hailstone had bruised his palm.

The hail was deafening as it bounced off all the roofs in the kingdom. Hans was left to wonder what all of this meant. He tried reassuring himself, it must be the drinking. His dreams with Elsa felt so real, as if he was reliving the situation again. In his night clothes, he quietly left his room, taking his sword with him. He came back to the throne room, which no one besides him was allowed in. The room that held his Anna in her fear struck pose. He grimaced at her, as the sound of hail thundered outside.

"Is this what I get for taking away your sister?" he hissed at the statue. "Do you think you can make me feel guilty in my dreams for what I've done to the both of you? I will not live in fear Anna. I wanted to be king and here I am whether you like it or not!" he yelled and struck the statue with his fist. The ice was burning, as solid as it was the day he touched it. He had not once melted since his possession. He was going to say more as he heard footsteps. Not just anyone's footsteps. The reverberation sounded like many footsteps as if walking at once in the snow. This sound kept getting closer and closer to him. His paranoia was eating him alive. He thought he heard his guards scream and then there was silence. He yelled inaudibly at Anna, as if to blame her for all of his troubles. He grabbed his sword in preparation of what he was about to face.

Just before he could strike, his sword froze on him and broke into a thousand pieces. He hadn't seen this type of sorcery since Elsa. He stared for a long time at the sword in fear, before he looked up. Standing was a woman, all dressed in white. Her long icy hair drooped down to her shoulders. She wore a long winter coat in sky blue, with white fur trimming. She completed the look with a white ushanka, standing tall and regal over him. The thing that most scared Hans the most was her deep blue eyes. Those eyes took him back. As if he was staring at his victim once more.

"Well, she said. "I finally meet King Hans."

"How are you interrupt my peace and bring your sorcery into my castle! Who let you in and why haven't the guards seized you?"

"Well if you want, look for yourself" the queen gestured to the staircase nearby the door .The guards stood by, their hands frozen to the walls. All of their swords and knives, too shattered by ice. Hans quickly took one step back, almost knocking into Anna.

"Scared of a woman? How ironic," her deep voice bellowed.

"You can at least tell me who you are," he growled.

"I am the snow queen."

"Then… you must be Elsa's mother then."

"No… I did not give birth to Queen Elsa, but she is like a daughter to me. I feel the same responsibility with Princess Anna. Dear poor child."

"Don't you call her queen, she is dead. I am the king of Arendelle."

"You? King?" she laughed bitterly. "You were never suppose to be here."

"So are you going to stop me oh queen of snow?" he mockingly gestured to her.

"You're soul Hans is covered in ice and you're salvation is in hell. Mere stupid mortal, let me tell me tell you how things came to be," as she pulled one of the wooden chairs to sit in, it turned into ice.

"I have wandered for thousands of years on this earth alone. We are solitary beings by nature. I longed for a daughter of my own. A girl I could give my powers too. I found that being in Queen Iðunn. She was pregnant with Elsa when I found her crying. She had gotten lost in the thick woods. I took great pity on her. In return for her being found, I asked if I could pass great powers onto her child. She was frightened, but I reassured these would be blessings to her kingdom. I felt a great joy within my heart. Not only would she be queen of Arendelle, she would be my heir," she paused in thought before speaking again.

"You had destroyed and devastated me with your acts of foolish pride. I took Elsa with me after you had done away with her so you could take her place."

"Is that why her corpse was never found?"

"Oh, Hans you silly boy. She is not dead. I have healed her with my love. Love that is true thaws all things. She is in a great sleep. Not until I must do what I must do."

"So you're here to kill me?"

"Absolutely not and I wouldn't touch the fibers of your heartless cloak."

"Well then Miss Snow Queen what are you to do with me then?"

"I am going to be very nice to you Hans. Something I would not have done in my grief. I am going to give you three days and two nights. I will be back in this same exact spot as I am sitting now as the sun sets. I give you two choices. One that is you become my slave for all eternity. In reward for your sacrifice, you will get back your salvation. All events that have led to you seeking violence will be erased. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna will be in their rightful places once more. All will be made right."

"And what if I refuse this plan of yours?" he spat back.

"I will unleash the ice age upon this earth that hasn't seen since before the dawn of humans. All of Arendelle will feast on your rotting corpse. They will turn on you once they see that you were not the hero they think you are. All three of us will rise and send you to the hellfire to be burned for all eternity," she spoke regally as his eyes widened and shook in the greatest fear he had ever been in. He pictured horrible images in his mind.

"Stop oh please great queen. I will do anything you ask, but please don't give me that fate," he held part of her long coat, pleading on his knees.

"It is not for me to decide. You are the only one that can control your fate. I can only hope you make the right decision," she rose from her seat and stared straight into his eyes. "As the sun rises to the third day, I will be back to hear of your decision."

"What will become of Princess Anna?" he still shook in fear as sweat poured down his face.

"She will thaw regardless of you. Her safety is in my hands. Your salvation is up to you. Your guards will regain use of their arms and weapons once I leave this dreadful place. Goodbye sweet Anna," she kissed her stationary statue. As she left his throne room and left the castle was only when everyone was unfrozen from the wall. Hans went to look for her, only to find no foot prints. Hans was wide awake the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans somehow did get to sleep during the night. The same dream troubling him over and over again. The moment he slashed his sword into Queen Elsa, and Anna begging him to stop as he froze. The gaze would now be set on him as she turned into the ice statue. From that part, he would always awaken, rushing to the throne room, to make sure she was still frozen.

He woke up midday, still groggy from the night before. He had convinced himself this was all a stupid dream. He blamed it on the amount of alcohol and asked his servant to get him some Norsk Skinke, as he was starving. He ate in bed, so he could rush to the throne room again. This was quickly becoming a habit for him. No one who worked in his castle noticed this behavior. He hadn't even bothered to get dressed before running there, still in his sweat soaked night clothes. His breath hitched and his eyes widened as he opened the door.

He found where the Snow Queen had sat telling him her long story. The chair was still covered in ice, unaffected by the summer weather. Hans let out a muffled scream. This hasn't been just a bad nightmare. This woman had come and she was about to take all of his power away. Anger overtook him and his gritted his teeth in anguish. He did not even bother to notice his fiancée's statue, with small drops of water surrounding her.

Once his servant helped him get dressed for the day, he had a slew of meetings with various members of his court and their trade partners. This was the most important event next to the coronation. This would implement all of his demands he wanted as king. Normally, Hans would have demanded the moon and stars. He would have asked nothing but massive parties to show off his wealth and power. This was not the Hans the court met.

The court was surprised by his demeanor, which was largely changed overnight. His eyes stared off into nothing. He did not speak or carry on in his requests. What shocked them the most about his appearance was that he requested absolutely no immediate changes in the kingdom. His delegates were surprised, considering his lavish and selfish ways. He spoke quietly, kept to himself, and clearly looked as if he was troubled by something.

"Are you alright?" one of the servants asked politely to him after the meetings were adjourned. "You look very pale King Hans. Perhaps a rest or…" he didn't get to finish his sentence before being cut off.

"I must see Kristoff at once," Hans demanded.

"But King, you requested he be kept isolated and out of reach?"

"I don't care what I said before now. I need to see and talk to him at once," he demanded once more. He stared down against anyone who may have felt otherwise.

"Very well," they sighed as they gave him the key. Leaving the rest of them puzzled as to why he would speak to a man he only just imprisoned for life.

It was a long and dark journey down into the depths of the dungeon. This was where he had kept the Queen Elsa, before freezing herself out. He had quickly forgotten how lonely and sad being here must have been. The words of the Snow Queen plagued his mind, as he came to the prison door.

Hans unlocked the heavy door as he came across Kristoff. He had looked much famished than he remembered. His blond hair gave the appearance of being unkempt and dirty. His clothes were made of rags. Fowl odors plagued the small prison cell. Hans left the door open to at least have some fresh air come in. The prisoner was sitting in a corner, eyes cast down. His head buried in his hands. There was no acknowledgement on his part when Hans entered.

Where to begin and where to start? Hans didn't even know. His rational mind yelled at him for doing such a thing. He was considered a man who caused treason after all. Why take pity on this man? He stood there in his fine clothes, silently observing his captor.

"Why have you come here?" Kristoff quietly asked. "Have you come to mock me too?" There was some silence before Hans replied.

"Believe it or not Kristoff I am not here to do such," Hans begrudgingly replied.

"Is my Sven okay? That is all I want to know," Kristoff stared back at the hard stone wall.

"Your reindeer is fine. We've been using him to move and carry things around the castle. He does have quite an attitude problem though," he tried to joke.

"That is because he is not yours and he doesn't like you," he snapped back. "He was my reindeer. I am glad he is getting taken care of. I could care less about myself anymore."

"I've been having some revelations of my own lately," Hans took a breath debating whether to say anything about his visit with the snow queen.

"Revelations?" he replied mockingly. "Sorry you didn't have any of those before you murdered the Queen and froze your fiancée in ice. You threw me in this prison because you didn't want anyone else to know what you had done. It would be easier to throw me in this jail than have I tell every one of the evils you have done. You were ready to at a moment's notice kill me and my reindeer, the only thing I am living for right now. Now you are having revelations. You are pathetic."

"I know that isn't the only thing you are living for."

"The woman you now keep as a trophy and a reminder of how many people you stepped on to get where you are. Believe it or not, Hans she was actually a person," the tears flew freely from his face."You didn't get to know her like I did. You didn't save her from wolves, Elsa's snow monsters, and especially from being frozen. You insured her death!"

"I know I did. I was a fool," Hans hung his head.

"So now you feel sorry for me? Now you feel sorry for everyone you destroyed? What good is that going to bring? You have taken me from my reindeer and my family. You took away a woman I was in love with. How could I forgive you for that?" he wiped his tears on his long sleeved shirt.

"You don't have to forgive me Kristoff."

"So why are you then, huh? You bored up there with your frozen trophy and all the people who make you believe you are a hero?"

"I am doing to do something for you Kristoff."

"Like what?"

"I am going to let you and Sven go immediately. I don't want to see you back here. Go back to your family."

"Wait a minute, you imprisoned me for life and only now you are changing your mind?"

"Don't make me change my mind Kristoff. I will see to it that you have nourishment for you and your reindeer. You will have some new clothes and a wash if you like before you go." Kristoff stared at him in stunned silence.

"I don't know whether to thank you or punch you multiple times in the face," Kristoff shook his head trying to process all that was happening.

"Just get out," Hans let the guards know. They quickly unshackled Kristoff and took him to the servants den to be seen to. Hans could hear the prison guards trying to reason with him, trying to make him change his mind.

"You tried him for treason King Hans!" a warden questioned.

"He is to be gone on my orders," he replied as he went back up the long steps to his throne room. He spent his time praying. He prayed that this action within itself would forgive him of at least something. This would somehow satisfy the snow queen wouldn't it? The visions of her revisited his mind. The chair was still frozen. She would be back, regardless.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elsa struggled through her own storm, but the fear was consuming her. A dark, menacing shadow approached. It was Hans, with the family emblem sword in hand. The image of a pouncing lion reflected in the whiteout. _

"_Elsa. You can't run from this!" he screams at her through the blizzard. _

"_...Just take care of my sister," she replied in defeat, knowing full well what was coming for her. _

"_Your sister oh Queen Elsa," he spit his venom at her." She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart," he bit back, inching ever so close to her. _

"_What? No. You are a liar." _

"_What did you just call me?" _

"_A liar Hans because I read your mind the moment I met you. I knew you were no good from the start. Look what you made me do." _

"_So you are the monster I feared you to be. I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white... How that is supposed to be sisterly?" _

"_You never loved her, you liar," she spoke as her face faced the whiteout. _

"_Your sister is dead... because of you," he inched closer. _

"_You will never get away with this." _

"_Just like you're stupid sister told me. Watch me," as Hans raised his silver sword. He saw Elsa drop to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze mid-air. What he did not anticipate was his so called fiancée, running toward her sister in the cold. _

"_Elsa!" she screamed rushing towards her. Her hair was white and she was slowly turning into shades of blue before his eyes. The sight of her freezing to death did not matter. Only the sight of Elsa, lying in the cold snow._

"_You can't do anything to me now Elsa. I am going to save Arendelle from this winter, and most of all from you!" he yelled as he struck her over and over again with his sword. _

"_NO!" Anna screamed in horror as she turned stationary, holding her arms up to try and save her sister. Hans couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He couldn't stop laughing. He was now king and it didn't take him much to do so. He did not notice the horrified face of Kristoff or the little magic snowman burst back into snow. _

_He was about to take Elsa's dead body back to show the people of Arendelle his heroism. As he made way, he noticed immediately she had disappeared. No matter to him. No one would want to bury such a wicked woman in their town anyway. He could at least keep Anna, as reminder of his victory. He turned his attention back on Kristoff. _

"_Guards, seize him and that reindeer of his immediately," he ordered. No one dared to counteract his orders. _

"_I saw what you did!" Kristoff repeated over and over. He was still stuck in shock. He tried to lash out at the guards, but to no avail. _

"_I will try you as accessory to treason," Hans happily proclaimed as he saw him go. His laugh echoed through the melting mountains. _

Pabbie and the other trolls welcomed Sven and Kristoff back with open arms. There was much merriment on the occasion. The two however were not easily moved by such. Kristoff was still puzzled as to why Hans would let him go. Despite the fact he could still tell the kingdom about what had really happened. When the celebration died down, Pabbie used this time to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for all of this. How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen the vision that this would happen to you? I would have never let you both leave here."

"Grand Pappy it's okay really. You shouldn't blame yourself. When you said she needed a kiss from her true love I never thought of myself. I really thought he was better than that."

"He truly have evil running through his veins. He has polluted Arendelle with his delusions of grandeur. Of all the evil, pride is one of the worst. This will not last forever," he stared out over the mountains.

"What do you mean? He will be overthrown somehow?"

"In a way, yes Kristoff. Someone has come by to assure of it."

"Who is that?"

"I have never seen her in person. I can hear her voice late at night in the winter. She sings the same song but I am always moved by it." Just as Pabbie said that, he heard a rustling in the wind. He closed his eyes to hear it better.

"What is it? Is someone coming to our camp?" Kristoff stood up, on guard.

"No, this can't be. Why am I hearing this song now? This is the wrong season!"

"What are you hearing?"

"Be quiet and stand still. Close your eyes and you will hear what I have been hearing my entire life living in these forests. Something is going on that is beyond my depth of understanding," he quietly murmured. As the wind began to pick up more speed, a female voice crooned through the air. In all of Kristoff's time with the trolls, he never once heard of this event. It was the dead of night and everyone else was sleeping soundly. Only the two of them could hear the voice coming from nowhere but yet everywhere. It didn't sound like any kind of song to me, more like a chant. He could soon hear her through the rustling of the leaves.

"_snøflak__  
__Faller fra himmelen__  
__Fra__hav__, __elver__, __innsjøer__  
__Du__er__grunnen til at__jeg gråter__  
__snøflakene__  
__Vakker__, __strålende og__kaldt__  
__Jeg fortsatt__har det som trengs__  
__Å elske__deg selv om__jeg er__gammel__snøflak__  
__Gjennomtrengende__i__huden min__  
__Selv om__du løfter__min__sjel__opp høyt__  
__Disse__sårene__de__ikke__vil gro." _

Before Hans was due to meet with his court once more, the members gossiped about the strange behavior of their now king.

"Hasn't he looked so gaunt and ill lately? If I were in his shoes I would be celebrating!" one murmured to the other.

"He is always aloof in these meetings. I swear we will never get anything done as long as he is staring off aloof."

"I think I liked Queen Elsa better. She at least had personality."

"Don't ever say that! She was an evil sorceress you know."

"Evil who cares, she was pretty hot," the one chuckled, not realizing Hans had entered the room. One of the court members quickly smacked the gentlemen upside of his head. They were ready for Hans to comment, and yet he did not. His eyes and the rest of his body movements made it clear he was far from elsewhere.

The long and complex meetings regarding Arendelle adding new trade partners was soon over and Hans was free to spend the rest of his afternoon in his frantic state that no one knew why. All he knew was that he needed to rush to the throne room. He practically ran as fast as his feet could carry him from one side of the castle to the other. As soon as he made it inside, he slammed the door behind him. He let out a muffled scream from inside. Something had changed with Anna's statue. Carved deep within the ice, was the phrase "_Det kan ingen tena tvo herrar." _Nobody can serve two masters. Not only that, was that a part of the ice was cracked. Her eyes were still keeping their vigil staring into his dark soul.

"This is not happening," he uttered to himself over and over again. "It didn't look like this yesterday or even this morning. This must be a vicious prank. They know I am here all of the time now," he paced around the room muttering. Luckily she wasn't melted entirely. He could still keep his wits about him. Then an terrible idea entered his mind. He smiled like a cat seeing its prey.

"This was Kristoff's doing!" he yelled as he ran to get his horse and sword.

"Wake up Kristoff! Wake up!" Pabbie shook the sleepy Kristoff next to Sven.

"What is it Grand Pappy?" he rolled over, wanting to sleep longer.

"I am sensing something in the air. Something wicked is coming this way. We will need your help!"

"Has this anything to do with last night?"

"No this is Arendelle's doing."

Footnote:

This was the prayer the Snow Queen said in English. Some of it was altered due to sounding better in the Norwegian language poem/snow-flakes-13/. Once again, I want to thank everyone for their kind comments on this story. It gladdens my heart to see people happy with my work.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am sensing something in the air. Something wicked is coming this way. We will need your help!"

"Has this anything to do with last night?"

"No this is Arendelle's doing."

"What am I suppose to do Grand Pappy? I don't own a sword and Sven isn't the type to hurt a fly." Kristoff did not notice the beautiful white figure that stood directly behind them.

"I can help," she spoke in a motherly tone. Upon sight of her, Kristoff was so taken by her beauty, he could speak nothing. Only Pabbie was able to speak directly to her. He quickly bowed to her in reverence.

"Indeed you are the voice that I have heard in the forests all these years."

"There is great reasons why I have come. Please take the reindeer and your citizens to the other side of the river. They will be safe and no harm will come to them."

"What about me though?" asked Kristoff.

"You will be staying with me. I will be your protection."

"I don't think I understand," Kristoff shook his head. "You don't have a single weapon on you."

"No I do not," she slightly giggled. "You will see shortly what I am capable of."

As Pabbie led the trolls to the other side of the river, Kristoff stayed with this mysterious figure. Her eyes looked so familiar to him. He dared not to upset her keeping watch. Her sky blue eyes never leaving the thicket. The wind picked up faster and faster. The snow queen beckoned Kristoff to come closer. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Come hide in my coat. I will be casting a spell over the land. This will protect you from the harm I am about to cause."

"What about my family?"

"They will see or feel nothing. Come hide inside," and without too much questioning her authority he did so. She buttoned her long coat over him. He was surprised by the very motion. It was as if he was put in a trance. He could see or hear nothing. It was like what a caterpillar felt like cocooned. He was unaware of what would be followed.

Hans ran mightily with his horse into the deep forest. Whipping his horse to move faster and faster, he did not see the sky change. It quickly changed from a clear blue to a black in minutes. Nor did he not feel the wind pick up as it moved faster and faster. Hans did not know these woods as well as the others had. A mist came over the land and he was soon confused and lost. This did not cool down his temper. He felt after a long time he was riding in circles. What angered him even more was the mighty hail that came falling down around him.

"I have had enough with his sorcery!" he gritted his teeth. "Show yourself you cowards!" There was a long silence as the hail fell. Hans tightened his cloak around him tighter. His horse neighed with annoyance and Hans quickly tried finding a place so his horse could be under shade. The silence was getting to eerie.

"Who dared to draw such an insult on my dear Anna?" he sneered to the wind.

"An insult King Hans, why isn't that a verse directly from the book of God?" a voice called out to him.

"You did this to upset me didn't you? You wanted me to mess up and come to you? Was this all in your master plan? Reading minds like that Elsa you cursed?"

"Indeed, your pride has taken you over. I am sorry to tell you Hans you will not be causing harm to Kristoff or any members of his family."

"This is between us Snow Queen. Leave yourself out of it," he drew a sword. "Or I will make you." He heard her laugh heartily at him.

"Make me? I am the one with the powers and you are going to make me obey you?" she raised her hands to the sky and as she did the sky drew snowflakes. They came down all around them.

"I am sick of you torturing me like this," he hissed.

"You only have yourself to blame. I do not wish to speak to you for now. Let me find somewhere I can keep you until I am ready to," she fully appeared to him. Her eyes now frightened Hans ever more so. He could see the snowflakes taking over her eyes. She spread her arms to where he was and ice poured out of her hands. The ice seized Hans as he yelled and screamed. Ice wrapped around his arms and legs, sending him into the air deep within the forest. The ice stuck itself to a tree, with Hans hanging. He could not move his arms nor his feet. How would anyone be able to find him in these forests now?

"Kristoff you may leave my coat now. It is safe now," she unbuttoned her coat and a sleepy Kristoff rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not for every long, I have something to show you. I want you to get your ice pick and pick the river where your trolls are," she took his hand and what would have taken a few hours, took a matter of a few seconds.

"Cut the ice and you will see," she commanded. With one long breath, he threw his sickle into the icy river. The ice in the river turned into multiple colors. Voices singing songs that he had no understanding of covered the valley. In the middle of the river, a figure of a human took shape. He gasped as he realized who was buried within the lake. It was Queen Elsa in all of her glory. Sleeping on a bed of ice, as elegant as she was the day he met her. His breath was taken.

"What does this mean? I thought she was…" he couldn't help but ask.

"I wasn't going to let that happen to her. After all, I am the being who gave her my powers. If I had let Hans have her, he would have cut her head to show everyone in Arendelle his wrath. I wasn't going to let him have his day. I felt personally responsible for all that occurred with Elsa. I have healed her and I am waiting."

"Waiting for what? Arendelle would be overcome with joy to see her!" he exclaimed.

"It is up to Hans how she appears and that is all I can tell you right now," she spoke motherly to him.

"What about Anna? I will never get the sight of her frozen out of my head. I think of her every single day. All I did in that jail cell was think of her, what I could have done differently. I failed her."

"Don't speak such nonsense, you can't lose hope. I am giving you an important task. You will be reunited. You are to go to the castle and rescue Anna. Under the ice she is very well alive. At this moment she is thawing. By my powers, I send you to her!" she lifted her arms and sent Kristoff flying at a quick pace straight into the throne room window, where his Anna would be. He was terribly frightened, closing his eyes during his flight voyage. However the joy of seeing Anna got the best of him.

Fear turned into utter joy as soon as he reached his destination. His Anna was hunched over, water covering the floor.

"Kristoff," she whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff was left standing, unsure of what to do. He would have come to her sooner had she not been surrounded by an orb of light. It surrounded the outline of her body. He watched Anna's hair turn from white back to the strawberry blond he remembered from his dreams. Her wet clothes suddenly changed under the spell as well. She was transformed in a long white gown, complete with red trimmings. Black snow boots and even a red ribbon in her hair, just like the day they met.

"Water, water please Kristoff," she spoke slowly. She was not shivering as she had been when he arrived. He helped her up since she was still very weak. He ripped the blue curtains that surrounded the king's throne. He quickly wrapped them around her like a cloak. He lit the fire for the fireplace, as he placed her down on the throne.

"We must go into the king's quarters. There should be much water in there."

"King?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Anna I have no time to explain!" Kristoff hurried to the door. He wanted to make sure the long hallway leading to his room was secure and not full of Hans's men. He overheard the conversation in the hallway.

"We can't make an announcement like this! Saying the king has gone missing? They will think something is wrong with him!" one of his men argued.

"We will have to search for King Hans on our own. We will use his guards to help us. At least his horse did come back."

"A horse without his rider is a terrible thing. The woods are thick and it has…started to snow."

"I thought we were done with all of this sorcery a long time ago," one of them buried his face in his hands.

"I am sure he will be alright," they assured each other. As soon as that was said, they were gone. Kristoff sprung into action right then and there. He took Anna in his arms and carried her on his back. He hadn't had this much energy since he fought off Elsa's snow monsters. He ran with all his might down to his quarters, flung the door quickly open, and locked it from behind.

Kristoff was in awe of the room. The room was filled with utter decadences that of his stature would never have witnessed. He couldn't understand why most of the portraits around the room where of Hans. He rolled his eyes and went back to his task into taking care of Anna. He grabbed the large pitcher of water and gave her a glass. She quickly gulped down a glass worth before she was refilling it again.

"Someone is thirsty," he couldn't help but smile at her return.

"You try being frozen for how long," still hoarse as another glass was refilled. She still had the sassy personality that he admired. There was enough time for her to have four glasses worth before he started hearing people outside the door.

"I swear sir, I saw someone run down this hallway I didn't know," one servant spoke to another.

"Your mind must be going. Hans hasn't returned in hours. We have searched in every room…"

"The throne room sir… the glass window is broken!"

"Someone must be here then!" a voice raged loudly.

"Anna we have to go. I promise where we'll be going they'll be much more water."

"What happened to my sister?" she spoke groggily.

"No time Anna," he repeated himself as he covered her with the blue cloak. With a tight grip on her, he ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

"After that man, for he has vandalized the King's property!" people were running after him. No one stood in his way as they ran out the front gate. He panicked looking at where they could escape to. He looked to his right through the snow, and saw a golden sleigh, glistening.

"Looks like this is our ride!" he yelled as he and Anna got in. Much to his fright and amazement, the sleigh flew itself raising itself higher in the sky. It sailed some high feet into the air, and then moved toward the direction of the Snow Queen. He checked on Anna throughout the ride. She clung mightily to his arm, her warm cheek on his shoulder. He held her tight as she slept.

"_I will never join you as a slave. I don't care if you have to freeze the world. I will never worship you," Hans stared into those blue eyes. He was firm in his decision. He would remain king. Suddenly, Elsa and Anna appeared out of nowhere. They clung to each other as they stared angrily at him. Kristoff was by Anna's side as well. All three of them staring intensely at him before the snow queen spoke. _

"_So be it," the snow queen hissed as she stamped her boot into the ground, turning the ground a dazzling white. Elsa came next to her in her dazzling blue dress. The two smiled at each other as they each worked their magic. The snow queen froze the land and lakes. Elsa raised her hands to the sky as the snow poured down harder around them. Anna held Kristoff in a tight embrace as all of this was happening. This very act within itself was making Hans sick watching. After all, didn't they purpose to each other? _

_His observation of Anna ended when he heard a loud group, chanting his name. It sounded like hundreds of people. They bore lanterns, swords, and swords. All chanting one name "Hans." They were all headed for him. These were not eyes of mercy, but rather vengeance. _

"_Hang him for all he has done!" one screamed. _

"_No I can explain everything!"He tried to soothe the angry crowd. _

"_He is the real sorcerer. Hang him from the tree!" a few men grabbed Hans, pulling him into the angry crowd. He felt a noose being wrung around his neck. _

"_Pull the rope higher! Pull the rope higher!" the crowd demanded. _

"_I am your king. You are committing an act against God," he yelled. He could feel hands dragging the long rope up a tree. _

As soon as he screamed for mercy, he woke up from his dream. Still frozen to the side of a tree, not knowing how long he had been up here for. He was tired, hungry, and deeply frightened of the black snowy forest. The wind whirled around him.

"Please take me down Snow Queen" he mumbled to himself. "I will do anything for you," he felt hot tears coming down his face. The only sense of warmth he could still feel. He then realized he was not alone. Angry little yellow eyes appeared to him snapping their jaws and howling. The wolves had come to see he was there.

The golden sleigh landed down carefully near the bank of the river. Sven and the trolls quickly gathered around in awe and reverence. The snow queen stood nearby, staring into the icy waters.

"She's alive" they whispered frantically as they helped get her off the sleigh.

"Take her into your care. She has had quite the journey," she asked kindly.

"That was… some of the scariest things I have ever done in my life."

"Yes Kristoff but you are braver than many men. Most men would have rather ended their lives than to ride my golden sleigh."

"Why so, Snow queen?"

"It is because so many of them are afraid of the future. I have seen my share."

"What about the future of Anna's sister? What will become of her?"

"Kristoff, we are about to wake the queen up from her long slumber," she smiled as she lifted her hands in front of the frozen river.


	6. Chapter 6

"I, Benedikta Aasta Arna call out to the spirits of ice and winter," the snow queen held her hands out to the river, as the river glowed in a spectacular array of colors. The very command lit up the area around them entirely as if it was day. She began to mutter commands in other languages that neither Kristoff nor anyone else around him could understand. She chanted them loudly, with her hands still high in the air.

As she closed her eyes and continued the séance, he felt the ground shake around him. Sven ran to him in fright. The two watched in awe, without a single movement by her, the ice in the river was cracking deeply in two by itself. The ice was slowly being moved from the river, almost as if being pushed out. The water under the ice bubbled in pink and blue colors, with voices singing inaudibly.

The snow queen took the ice pieces and raised them from the ground with her powers. One pushing move and the ice pieces flew over them, out into the deep forest breaking into thousands of pieces. The sound of shards of glass breaking echoed for miles around.

"That ice had to be destroyed Kristoff," the snow queen focused her attention on Kristoff. "That glass has powers that in possession of men would drive them to insanity. Come look, the queen is about to wake from her slumber," she grinned as a small bed started to rise from underwater to the top of the surface. The woman, sleeping peacefully within it was Queen Elsa.

Kristoff gasped seeing her the first time since her death. When he last saw her, she was covered in her own blood. She had been stabbed so many times; he almost couldn't tell if it was her. The event haunted him in the jail cell he sat in for months. She looked nothing like that terrible memory.

She was in her royal crystal blue dress. The sequins on the dress sparkled in a dazzling array of light. Her hair was white and braided, revealing hints of sky blue within it. There was no scarring to be found on her.

"Elsa wake up dear, the time has come," the snow queen beckoned to her. Elsa began to open her eyes. She was not fully conscious at first. Sleeping as long as she did had surely something to do with it. As she became more aware, she realized where she was. She was not lying on the ground being stabbed an evil man after power. She quickly checked around her waist and heart, revealing no scars.

"Where am I and what has happened to me? Where is Hans? He was stabbing me with his sword the last I remember," she spoke in a frightful tone. She looked around herself, making sure that frightful man was not anywhere near her.

"Dear come out of the bed. You have seen me long before in your dreams. Remember when you locked yourself in your room? You were afraid to hurt your beloved sister. I came to visit you during those times," the snow queen smiled and reached out her hands.

"Yes…" Elsa's eyes widened. "You did visit me in my dreams. I asked for a friend who would understand me. You had powers greater than I. You told me you could freeze the world if you wanted to," she slowly rose from her bed.

"Don't move too much dear. You have been off your feet for months," the snow queen without any hesitance walked on the surface of the water. She took Elsa in her arms and held her hand tightly. Together they walked back to the frozen terra firma.

"I believe someone else has come back too," the queen slightly giggled as she looked down.

"How long was I gone for guys? Did I miss anything?" yelped a very excited Olaf.

"Olaf!" Elsa hugged the snowman she and her sister made long ago.

"It feels good to be back in one piece. I thought I was a goner!"

"Me too," Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where is my sister snow queen?"

"I was just going to get to that," they walked together along with Olaf and Kristoff. The trolls gathered around to help Anna up. The two sisters stared at each other for a long time. They smiled with tears running down their faces. Anna was the more emotional of the two as they embraced in a hug.

"I thought I had lost you forever. I tried to protect you and then…"

"Anna it's alright now. We are together again. There is no one out there now to hurt us anymore."

"Yeah what did happen to that brainless Hans guy?" Olaf spoke up curious as ever.

"My, we do have a lot to catch up on," the snow queen sat on a large rock as the trolls gathered around her.

Hans didn't know how much more he could take. The wolves had been barking at him for hours now. He was close within sight, but not within reach for them to bite. Their yellow eyes burned with a great desire for his flesh. He was hoarse from calling for help. It was no use, as he even had no understanding of where he was.

"Lost and stuck, traveler?" he thought he heard one of them speak to him in a raspy tone.

"I am losing my mind. I am hearing wolves talk," Hans shook his head.

"We aren't just any wolves you know. We weren't always this way," another wolf called back to him.

"You once were… people?"

"Oh yes we were terrible people. We put ourselves before all things. Our pride and greed was greater than any love we had in our hearts."

"What happened to all of you then?"

"Many of us upset the snow queen. She gave us chances, and we blew them every day. We were all turned into wolves for our disobedience to our fellow mankind," the leader of the wolf pack spoke roughly, then growled and howled at the darkened sky.

"Did she… do anything else to you?"

"What else can she do to us? We are all long considered dead. Many of us have been shot by our friends and family. You know how beloved hunting season is here. I bet they never realized they killed their son, daughter, friend, mother…"

"Enough!" Hans shouted at them. "I can't stand to hear such tales."

"Can't stand to hear such tales? You are the one that is frozen within the trees. This is _our _forest, and if we want to tell you a story we will. I surely think it's a better fate than being eaten like you were going to be." Hans took a long pause.

"Do you remember your name in your… previous life?"

"Of course we remember stupid. I am Eilliv Stian, formerly of the Southern Isles." Hans let out a terrible yell of horror.

"Eilliv Stian is someone I knew as a boy growing up. You were the only playmate I had. My brothers never wanted anything to do with me. I was such a nuisance to my own family. Then we grew up and I always wondered what happened to you… this is not how I expected to see you again," he hung his head.

"I was just like you coming to Arendelle. I was young and willing to do anything to earn my keep here. I turned to gambling and then I soon turned to murder for hire. I would've been scot free had I not threatened the snow queen, who showed up in disguise as an old woman. When she revealed herself I tried to ask for forgiveness. She wouldn't have any of it and here I'd been in this form for years now," Eilliv barked lowly.

"I'm surprised she hasn't turned me into anything yet."

"Be the stupid bastard I was, and you will! I will leave you alone since I can't eat you and I can't sit here all night talking. The hunters may think you are us."

"Is there any way you can help me get down from here?" he begged Eilliv. "My hands and feet are wrapped in ice. The snow queen sent me here."

"Nothing I can do Hans. I don't have any special powers. I just have a wolf body and a guilty conscience. There is something I can do for you though."

"What is it?" he desperately asked.

"We can mark the tree around here as ours so no other animals trespasses."

"Oh that is so disgusting Eilliv!"

"Hey do you want to live or die in these woods?"

"You are right Eilliv. You were always right."


	7. Chapter 7

As Eilliv and his pack left Hans, he was once again left alone in the dark. The wind and snow howled around him. The weather beat him down as he kept his lonely vigil on the tree. He could barely keep his eyes open. The cold was eating at him. He wondered if he would be able to use his limbs. His fatigue and his dreams mixed together.

"_You are a pathetic naïve little girl Princess Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you," he laughed into her face._

"_What are you saying Hans?" she tried weakly to reason with him. How could he say such a thing at a time like this? _

"_...You said you did. Were you lying to me this whole time?" He went to the window and shut the curtains. _

"_For your information as thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. My family could care less if I lived or died. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." _

"_What are you talking about?"Hans snuffed out the candles. _

"_As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. She looked at me like my brothers do. But you silly Anna," his laughter came back before continuing._

"_You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." Hans crossed the room to grab a pitcher of water from a table and went to the fireplace. _

"_I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa," he angrily poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tried to stop him. She fell to the floor, weak. _

"_Hans. No, stop," the princess begged. "You don't know what you are doing." _

"_She has doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." _

"_That is because I love her, you heartless coward. You don't know how to love anyone. Please think of what you are doing." Hans laughed at her once more._

"_All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." _

"_...You're no match for Elsa. She will destroy you. If she won't your pride will." _

_He bent down, took her chin in his hand roughly. _

"_No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction," he struck with all of his might. She lay on the floor motionless as he left the room, locking it. Victory would be his. _

"No, no I didn't mean to do it," he heard himself repeat those words. He tossed and turned in his restless night. He could have almost cried when he heard the morning birds start chirping.

"The night is over," he breathed a cold sigh of relief. "Maybe Arendelle will find me today so I won't become a crow's breakfast."

Just as the possibility of being found was realized, he heard a rustling in the trees. This could mean only one thing.

"No, not the snow queen oh I am not ready for this," he whined from his stationary place. He then heard a large whirling sound. The ground vibrated in a way he had never heard in his life. He then saw the most miraculous thing he had ever seen. There above the skies flew a glistening golden sleigh in the sky, with a reindeer. In it, were the snow queen, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and the always cheerful Olaf. Hans remembered that he didn't have to make his decision about being her slave till the dawn of the fourth. So then why was she coming here? His heart quickened seeing Elsa alive. They landed the sleigh nearby quietly. Each of them got out, and walked behind the snow queen.

"Did you enjoy your time in the woods Hans?" she called to him.

"Are you crazy? I could have died out here. You turned my best friend into a wolf and all I had was strange dreams. I could have been frozen!"

"How funny you say that, when you are the reason your fiancée froze in the first place," she bit back.

"Can you please let me down from here?" he begged her.

"You have to make apologies first to every single person and animal here before me. It is only right. I won't let you down until I hear it. I will of course start with your fiancée," she took Anna's hand in hers.

"He can't harm you from here. I decide if his apologies are worthwhile," she whispered to her. She then left Anna standing before him, her eyes wincing at his. Some silence followed before he spoke up.

"I am… sorry about not being the person you thought I was."

"You are the one whose heart is truly frozen around here."

"I know I don't deserve your kindness or forgiveness. The snow queen is the only reason I am seeing for myself the pain I have caused to you all."

"And what are you planning to do about it?" she asked, arms crossed. More silence followed before he cleared his throat.

"I am… going to be the snow queen's slave for all eternity. In return I gain my salvation and all the events that have followed will be undone," he bitterly sighed.

"That is all I need to hear," she quickly walked back to Kristoff's side. Elsa was next to speak to him. He looked down in shame.

"You know Hans what you did is considered treason by death?"

"Yes… Queen Elsa."

"How did you feel last night being here?"

"It was cold, lonely."

"Hans that is what I felt for twenty years of my life. I was stuck in my room not able to be who I was. I was finally able to show my powers. You took advantage of them and my sister in the process."

"I did."

"I remember you killing me Hans." He could not speak further. His eyes filled with tears.

"I would do anything to undo the suffering I caused you. It was an act of malice."

"Then I suggest you allow yourself to be the snow queen's slave. You wouldn't want me to use my powers against you."

"No Elsa… I would not." She walked away quickly from him back where Anna and Kristoff were. Olaf came running, wanting to be next.

"I am going to speak for myself and Sven since he doesn't talk. Making me dissipate like that was so not cool!" Olaf took off his tree arm and swatted Hans with it.

"Threatening to also eat an animal like Sven for your information is entirely uncalled for. May the snow queen do what she wants with you. You are no friend to animals or snowmen!" he stuck his tree branch arm back on. Kristoff came to Hans last, staring coldly into him.

"I have much to apologize for Kristoff."

"Yes you do," he replied.

"I abused my power so I could keep you in Arendelle. I didn't want anyone to know what I did. I was scared you would… call all of your troll family."

"Oh they would've had loads of fun with you Hans."

"Give them my forgiveness as well. Feel free to tell them of my permanent engagement with the snow queen."

"Oh I sure will and we will celebrate it!"

"Now that we all have said our peace to Hans, do we want him to come with us to Arendelle to apologize to all of its citizens and officials?"

"Great idea and then can we end winter?" Olaf perked up.

"Of course we can. Patience little Olaf," the snow queen smiled as she undid the ice chains from his hands and feet. He was put in metal shackles as the sleigh rose once more with all of them together, heading for Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Since this is the last chapter (I know, all good stories must come to an end) I want to use this time to thank EVERYONE who has read this story and commented. Many of you have been so supportive and I am grateful. I have not been able to complete an actual story in a long time. The fact that many of you were so supportive is the reason I kept it going. I am even having some other Disney fan fiction ideas for down the pike. This has proven to me that people actually appreciate what I write. Thank you so much again and I am glad you have enjoyed this story!

As the golden sleigh touched down on the icy roads, a transformation began to occur in Arendelle. The snow began to leave the roofs of all the houses and the fields, circling back into the sky. The clouds quickly parted for the sun to appear, making the golden sleigh shine even brighter as it made its journey to the castle. By the time they landed near the front gate, all the snow and cold that had covered it as gone.

The townspeople stood in awe of this. This was not how they expected to find their king. Before anyone could cast say more, the snow queen quickly leapt out of the sleigh. She stretched out her hands among the people. She spoke as loud as she could saying

"See what I see.

And know what I know.

Let the truth be revealed who stand before snow!" colors left from her fingertips, infiltrating the crowd. She had all given them the events that truly happened. As Hans watched, he saw the crowd's faces turn from a cheerful grin to a most grim stare. She turned to Hans as soon as she made the spell.

"The townsfolk are now aware of the true events that have taken place. You cannot use their ignorance as an excuse anymore." As soon as she spoke that, the townspeople grew angry. The murmurs turned into loud pitch anger. Jeers of "hang him for treachery" echoed throughout the crowd. Hans felt faint hearing these calls, as he had dreamed of them in the woods. Was this nightmare to come true? She stretched out her hands once more to sooth the wild crowd.

"Silence please! Hans has come to make an apology and how he will amend these woes he has caused," she spoke to them. Hans, shaking stood and apologized for his actions to the royalty of Arendelle and its people. He told them that the events would soon be soon undone. That with the Snow Queen's help, no harm would come to Queen Elsa or Princess Anna. The townspeople permitted Hans to become her slave.

The process did not take long. She wrapped her hands around his neck, chanting an ancient spell. As she repeated her chant, changes took place within Hans. His hair grew white and his skin grew paler and paler. His clothes were transformed into white as well. When she was done, he was as white as the snow itself. He had around his neck an icicle choker.

"I… am at your mercy," he uttered painfully.

"You have made the right choice Hans for once. You may have to wander the woods for all eternity; at least you will have Eilliv for company. Consider what your other option would have been," she petted his head. She turned her face back to the crowd.

"I hereby summon Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to return to their rightful places within Arendelle at once!" the crowd yelled and cheered. Everyone looked kindly on Elsa, as she was in tears of joy. She hugged her sister tightly as the people sang and danced around them. They wouldn't be able to remember this moment, but nothing now would stop them from being together.

"Thank you for everything," the two sisters hugged the snow queen. Kristoff beamed at them as Olaf sighed "I do love happy endings," as he removed a water drop from his eye.

"Remember now I am going to take us back to the storm Elsa."

"I am scared Snow Queen."

"Do not be afraid. What happened the last time will cease to happen again. You and your sister will be safe. This will all be forgotten."

"Even you?" Elsa held her hand in hers.

"How on earth could we forget each other? I am always watching. Take comfort in that dear."

"I think she means she will be sad that we can't celebrate all the good things you did for us," Anna chimed in.

"This redoing of events is a celebration within itself. Mankind has rarely seen a reversal in timeline. You will be one of the few on earth to witness such a spell. Are you all ready to go back?" she asked all of them.

"Will I have to melt again?" Olaf muttered to Kristoff.

"No Olaf you silly snowman," he patted his head. A cascade of lights swirled around her as she cast another spell. She spoke loudly into the sky.

"Reverse the clock in time.

Rid of the evil that has been cast.

Time, be clothed itself in righteousness and right!"

_Anna looked back at Kristoff as he ran for her. She gave him a longing look, but then turned away from him and then using all of her remaining strength, as Hans bought his sword _

_down, Anna threw herself in front of Elsa. _

"_No!" Anna screamed, holding her hands out in front of him. She closed her eyes, expecting to be hurt. A loud yell drew from Hans's lips as he fell face down in front of her. She gasped as she looked down. An icicle had torn through his heart. He lied there motionless, as the storm stopped entirely. _

"_Anna are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Why on earth would you have sacrificed yourself for me? Elsa checked her sister._

"_...I love you," she weakly replied._

"_An act of true love always thaws a frozen heart," Olaf beamed. "I sure do love happy endings." _

_Elsa lifted her arms and the ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and was raised high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thawed. The entire fjord melted and other boats righted themselves. The villagers came out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, and then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day. _

"_Thank you," Elsa muttered under the breath, staring up into the sky. _


End file.
